Telling the Truth
by Blacrose Dust
Summary: Truths are hard to say. Especially when it involves a baby, a mass murder, and an ex-boyfriend who doesn't get the term ex. Oh, yeah this is gonna be good.


This is our idea of what would have happen if Vegeta had been up on that ledge in the beginning of the android saga.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is a TV show and book. If you want to know who wrote it look at the authors name on the book. That name is not mine.

* * *

On the day of the android attack all the z fighters, and Vegeta, were on a ledge overlooking the city that was about to be blown up. Vegeta was standing next to a boulder far away from the group as they talked about the last three years, Yamcha was pretty quiet to. Suddenly they both heard and saw an air car coming to them in the distant. They all recognize it as Bulma's and weren't the least bit surprised to see her.

As she landed on the ledge Yamcha noticed Vegeta stiffen a little but decided not to care. He was just happy to see Bulma again. He wasn't sure exactly what their relationship was at this point, they had decided to put their relationship on "hiatus". Bulma knew she and him couldn't focus on having a relationship while training or helping the prince of all ass holes. Yamcha had agreed only because Bulma had insisted on it. But now that the day of the androids had arrived he was ready to start where they left off.

Bulma had other ideas. A lot had happened in the three years and she was now in a different frame of mind. But for now she would play nice with everyone and then reveal her little surprise. As she talked to the others she hoped that no one would see how she was glancing at Vegeta and her ship. Unfortunately life never works out the way we plan. Example they giant scream that came from Bulma's air ship after her being there for about 5 minutes.

"Let me get that." Bulma said as she slipped away from the group cursing under her breath. Everybody was wondering what it was and then got the shock of their lives when she pulled out a...

"BABY!" Everyone except Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta yelled in total surprise.

"Yeah." Bulma responded. "And he's a little grouchy today. Aren't we buddy?" She said to the baby. It simply scowled back at her obviously not amused. Yamcha was trying to process the fact his "girlfriend" was holding a baby, and he was pretty sure it wasn't his.

"So, are you baby sitting for a work friend?" Yamcha asked prying the answer was yes.

"No." Bulma answered simply while still playing with the now giggling baby. Yamcha felt like he was about to die, if the baby wasn't a friend's it meant it was probably hers.

"Are you babysitting for one of your moms friend?" Yamcha was about to have a breakdown over the fact that his "girlfriend" might have moved on with her life.

"I'm not babysitting for any one. Nope this little guy is all mine and his fathers." Bulma replied happily as the baby scowled again looking at the assembled group. The baby seemed to be looking for someone but who exactly they didn't know.

"That's great Bulma,"Said Gohan "He's so chubby and cute... But I have a question .. um.. whose the dad?" Gohan said this in a most innocent possible voice. Unfortunately that was a tricky question but everybody wanted to ask it so they couldn't blame the kid. They all waited for an answer as they all tried to play with the baby.

"His father?" Bulma said with a slightly puzzled tone. "Oh yeah his father is Vegeta." Her voice was calm and factual everybody's reaction was not. Everybody's eyes, including everybody who knew the kids origins, popped out of their sockets. Nobody had expected her to be so blunt about it or so calm.

Yamcha was sure he was about to have a breakdown now. Vegeta...Vegeta! That mass murdering alien son of a bitch had had a kid with his girlfriend! No way, she had to be lying but why would she lie? Come to think of it Goku had said something about a baby before he had left them three years ago. Goku had known but how and why hadn't he stopped this? Yamcha didn't know but he was going to find out.

Vegeta was still staying where he stood but even he looked at Bulma a little crazy. Did she have to announce it so bluntly? Great now they would ask questions, questions he simply felt he didn't need to answer. She was his mate and they had to deal with it, especial the scar faced one having a breakdown. Vegeta suppressed a laugh as Bulma of course didn't care about any of there reactions. Besides for now he'd watch the fireworks caused by her announcement.

Everybody else's reactions ranged from shock to disbelief to just more shock. Overall just shock was the general theme. Most couldn't believe she was serious and had to be joking. Goku and Piccolo were amazed at here brashness.

"Well that's great!" Said Goku the ever optimistic person. "I'm so happy for you two! What's his name Bulma?"

"Trunks, he's about a year old or so."

"What! Can we back this train up for a moment?" Yamcha cried," You said the baby's father was Vegeta?! Why would you have a kid with Vegeta?!" Yamcha really should have watched his tone because he didn't know that his tone made Bulma feel slightly worried. Vegeta was not okay with this, no one scared his mate. Not even a little bit. Vegeta walked behind Bulma and put his arms around her waist shocking everyone including Bulma.

Vegeta glared at Yamcha and in a dead serious icy tone said, "Stop yelling. You're nauseating voice is hurting my ears. And to answer your question the reason she had a kid with me is because she's my mate, have a problem with that?" During his time talking everyone seemed to notice that the air surrounded him and Bulma started turning dark blue and some how Vegeta looked scarier than ever. Yamcha swallowed hard before replying "Okay just wondering."

About two seconds after that there was a pretty decent explosion close to the city.

"Alright time to go guys. Nice to see you again Bulma but we have to go, make sure you get farther away." Said Goku getting serious now that the androids had arrived. Bulma nodded then started to walk towards her airship.

"You had better come back in one piece" She muttered under her breath knowing nobody but Vegeta could hear her. With that the Z fighters head off to fight the androids.

* * *

AN- so in case anyone is wondering about the air around Vegeta growing darker we borrowed this from skip beat and other animes that when a character gets scary the air around them grows darker and that's what we were trying to go for when Vegeta is talking to Yamcha


End file.
